Bleeding Crimson
by Fire Falls
Summary: VERY AU. I'm upping the rating due to language. Schwartz kidnaps a pair of redheaded twins whom we know all too well...
1. Prologue

**Warnings:** yaoi implied, mild swearing. Later there will be heavier stuff, if there is a later. Very AU, with some OOC-ness.

**Notes:** I have taken many liberties. I don't own Weiss, so I'm pretending to. Rules were made to be broken, ne? There is an original character from my story 'Zerschlug,' but she is very different in this one. Ah, the miracle of OC's…. if you turn them into zombies, no one bitches. No one CAN. They just bitch about their existence in the first place.

Ten a.m. Too freaking early, but did that stop Fujimiya Ran, the sadistic bastard? Noooo. Of course not. He was rapping his knuckles sharply on her door and shouting through it for her to wake up. Damn him. How the hell had she ended up with a twin like him?

"I'm _up_!" she yelled, flinging a stuffed kitten at the door and slowly shoving herself out of the warm blanket nest that surrounded her. Stupid Ran. "Some brother you are!"

"You have to open with Ken today!" he called.

"I _know_," she retorted, raking a hand through her brilliant red hair angrily and standing up, stretching out. Her red tank top rode up over her belly button and she poked experimentally at the new gold ring there before yanking the door open and giving her twin a sleep-hazed stare.

"Hurry it up, Rae," he commanded, turning to walk off and do whatever the hell it was he did in the mornings. Damn, but she hated waking up!

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, snagging a towel on her way to the bathroom.

The shower water was hot, but it quickly faded and she realized that she was competing with Yohji for heat. Stupid boy. He shouldn't have even been up at this hour! Finally, a blast of frigid water right down her back made her shut off the spray and stomp back into her room, past a bewildered looking Ken, in nothing but a towel. The soccer-loving boy blushed and looked at the ceiling, resisting a strong impulse to cover his eyes.

"Ran, did you do the laundry?" she shouted through her closed bedroom door, as she searched through her drawers for that favorite black tee shirt of hers, patterned with monkeys and palm trees. She liked to dress in faintly eccentric, eye-catching clothes, like socks with dressy sandals, bright red leather jackets, and black mesh over startling green.

"I'm not your maid!" he called back, and she sighed. The dirty pile of clothes was invading the corner occupied by her hamper. Sure enough, Monkey Shirt lay crumpled among them.

"Dammit, Ran, I'm not the domestic one!"

He wasn't listening. Sharply annoyed, she found a new shirt and put large hoped earrings in her ears, tying the large, bouncing curls of her hair back with a tropical teal scarf before she padded downstairs, barefoot. Her long gypsy skirt concealed it anyway, the tips brushing the chipped crimson polish on her toenails.

"Coffee, Rae-chan?" asked a sweetly sympathetic and youthful voice. She raised her eyes to see Omi, the master of the brew, holding a steaming mug out to her.

"Thank you, Omi. One of these days, I'm going to kill my brother…"

He blanched as she took a sip and leaned against the table, ankles crossed. "I-I hope not, Rae! That would be terrible!"

She chuckled. "Not really. Who'd miss him, anyway? Ken?"

There was the _thok_ of a ball hitting the ground and the tanned athlete walked in a second behind the soccer ball. "What about me?" he asked, dreadfully cheerful. Even Omi, the Cruelly Genki One, wasn't as bad as Ken in the mornings.

"You'd miss Ran if I put him through a food processor," she muttered, taking a swig of coffee. "But you're the only one…"

"I'd miss him!" chirped Omi.

"Shut up. I'm trying to make a point, here."

"Wait, why are you going to kill Ran? He hasn't done anything!" protested Ken, teal eyes wide as he hugged his ball slightly.

Rae sighed and finished her coffee. "No, he just pisses me off by waking me at these godawful hours _every day_!" she grumbled. "Come on, let's go open up." She set her mug in the sink and moved for the door, just as Ken did.

His soccer cleats met her toes in one of the most painful experiences she'd had, producing a loud yelp.

"Ken! Why do you wear those in the _house_?" she yelled when she could get words out that weren't obscene. She tried hard not to swear much, seeing as it was very rude, and not really her style

"Y-You should wear shoes!" cried the terrified soccer player, backing away.

"I didn't ask for you to talk back to me!"

"Would you _please_ shut up, Rae?" sighed a new voice. It was Ran. Bastard.

"He _stepped_ on me! In _cleats_!" she wailed, clutching her injured foot and hopping a bit to keep her balance.

"You should've worn shoes," answered her twin coolly.

"Agh! Just because he sleeps with you doesn't mean you have to side with him in everything!" snapped Rae, storming into the shop with a whirl of skirts and flouncing curls.

Ran and Ken stared at each other a moment, then looked at Omi, both at a loss for words.

"Congratulations!" cried the blonde. "I _knew_ you two would get it together, eventually!"

Ran shook his head and ran a hand through his hair as Ken slowly walked into the flower shop.

There. One chapter. Now for character descriptions, just to help people understand some of the wild changes I've made. If you fear change, if you fear OC's and OOC-ness, then don't bother. You won't like this. If you are an adventurer, well, cowboy, keep on readin'.


	2. Character Page

Note: This is just a character page, outlining basic personality traits and relationships. It does not describe how people look. Eventually, I may learn how to scan my drawings of them into the computer, and then I might get a website to display them at. Until then, I'll try to describe them in the story. *Weiss* 

**Fujimiya Ran: **A hardheaded introvert, aged 21. Fights with a katana, suffers from chronic depression. Neat freak with a punk-ass attitude. Ken's boyfriend, Rae's twin. Codename: Abyssinian.

**Fujimiya Rae: **A hardheaded extrovert, aged 21. Fights with a pair of sais, suffers from hating mornings. Faintly sloppy, with an eccentric gypsy style. Ran's twin, Omi's best friend.

Codename: Manx.

**Kudou Yohji: **A partying playboy, aged 22. Fights with a monofilament wire, suffers from hangovers. Chain smoker with a skanky clubbing charm. Ken's half-brother. Codename: Balinese.

**Hidaka Ken: **A happy-go-lucky soccer player, aged nineteen. Fights with a bugnuk, suffers from guilt. A total slob with a great jock's body. Yohji's half-brother, Ran's boyfriend.

Codename: Siberian.

**Tsukiyono Omi: **An adorable hacker, aged seventeen. Fights with darts and crossbow, suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. A wide-eyed sweetheart with a smile for everyone. Nagi's boyfriend, Rae's best friend.

Codename: Bombay.

*Schwartz* 

**Brad Crawford: **A cold-hearted pre-cog, aged 27. Fights with a gun, suffers from being an evil bastard. American, with a distinctive sadistic streak. Miriam's brother, Schuldig's… boyfriend?

Codename: Oracle.

**Miriam Crawford: **A seductive pyrokinetic, aged 17. Fights with her gift, suffers from bipolar disorder. American, with a foul mouth and no shame. Her gift burns her skin every time she uses it. Jay's lover, Crawford's sister.

Codename: Hellfire.

**Schuldig: **An obnoxious, sexy telepath, aged 22. Fights with a gun or his power, suffers from being a manipulative bastard—well, actually, he enjoys it. German, with a strange adoration of trance music. Crawford's plaything.

Codename: Mastermind.

**Jay Farfarello:** A dangerous ex-Zen, aged 19. Fights with knives or guns, suffers from hypomania bordering on psychosis. Irish, with an adoration of pain and an ability to trance himself so that he cannot feel anything for periods up to an hour. Miriam's lover.

Codename: Berserker.

**Naoe Nagi:** A somber telekinetic, aged 15. Fights with his gift, suffers from depression. Japanese, with a cool attitude and a brilliant streak when it comes to computers. Omi's boyfriend.

Codename: Prodigy.


	3. Sonne der Schuldig

This chapter: Enter Schwartz

Schuldig sat up in bed, running his fingers through his sleep-tossed red-orange hair. His CD player was still hissing out trance music, mostly the works of an American DJ named Paul Oakenfield. That was his latest obsession in DJ's, and so the German-born telepath was obliged to listen to as much Oakenfield as possible.

Beside him on the bed, someone stirred, and he looked down to figure out just whom he'd fucked the previous night. Miry again. He sighed. The ruby-streaked black hair was a dead giveaway every time. That and the fact that the dragon tattoo on her shoulder stood out a pattern of bright red and pitch black on her pale skin, a certain identifying mark for anyone who cared to look.

The teenager shifted in bed and yawned, cracking one hazel-brown eye open and glaring around.

"Where the fuck's Jay at?" she demanded in sleepy English.

Schu sighed and flopped back. He could sleep with whomever he wanted, but he'd never find anyone to stay with, it seemed. Even Miry and Farf had each other, for fuck's sake. Although, on second thought, they were damned near a perfect couple: both crazy as hell and both freakish as well.

"He's probably in your room," muttered the telepath, turning his back to his teammate and occasional fuck, eyes closing. He felt the faint shift of pressure as she got off the bed, and heard the sound of her pulling on the chain-adorned bondage pants and zipping on the shirt. The door opened, shut, and then he was alone again. More so than before.

He had no idea why he insisted on seducing Miry from time to time, getting her drunk or high and then lugging her into his bed, as though jeopardizing her relationship with Farfarello would make her turn to him. It wasn't like she was any great prize, either. Her idea of good sex was something that only Farf would find appealing, and her mind was so utterly twisted that Schu preferred to avoid her, if possible. But somehow, he had to fuck her when he'd been too long without any attention from her brother.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Schu looked up to see the slight form of Naoe Nagi standing there, dressed in his usual loose jeans and slightly fitted tee-shirt, headphones dangling around his neck.

"Wake up, Schuldig. Crawford-sama wants you right away."

"In a good way or a bad way?" mumbled the redhead, stretching lazily.

"It'll be bad if you wait," replied the telekinetic teenager smartly, turning around and walking off. A minute later, Schu was scrambling out into the hallway, trying to button a pair of pants while his shirt flew open in the rush he was creating. He sprinted into Crawford's office and leaned casually against the door, trying to hide the fact that he was tired and wanted a cigarette more than anything in the world.

"Schuldig, I have a mission for you and Nagi," began Crawford. That was when Schu realized that the boy was in the room as well, listening quietly as always.

"What is it?" asked Schu, fishing in his pocket for his pack.

"I want you two to go and scout out another assassin team over on the other side of Tokyo. They work undercover as _florists_," said the American man, the sneer evident in his voice, "At a shop called 'Koneko no Sumi Ie.' Their team name is Weiss."

"At odds with Schwartz, surely," smirked Schuldig, who was the only native German speaker in the group, and who knew the literal meanings of both group names. He swore internally when he realized that Miry had stolen his cigarettes as she left that morning, and vowed to get the girl when he was done with this meeting.

"I want you to go over and do recon on the area, try and find out a bit about each of the others. Then report back to me at the end of the day. Bring Hellfire along if need be, but I do _not_ want you taking Farfarello along with her. The two of them together are too much trouble, and attract far too much attention," said Crawford.

Sometimes Schu really hated the man. The way Crawford would never call his own sister by her name, so badly did he hate her. The way he had to be impersonal about everything, especially when he fucked the telepath. The way everything had to go according to Brad Crawford's plans, or else he would kill anyone who came near him simply out of principle. It was not right, even by Schuldig's twisted and few morals.


End file.
